Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Secret Crush Catastrophe
Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Secret Crush Catastrophe is the upcoming 12th installment of the Dork Diaries franchise. According to Amazon.com, it was released this fall, on October 17, 2017. First Synopsis "The illustrated middle-grade series picks up as Nikki counts down to the end of the school year, and is questioning how she'll spend her summer. Nikki faces a bigger dilemma when she develops a crush on a new classmate Second synopsis "The drama continues as Nikki tries to figure out how she’s going to spend her summer. Things get even more complicated when she starts to hang out with a cute guy who’s a visiting student. Will this new friendship ruin her relationship with her best friends, Chloe and Zoey, and her crush, Brandon?!" Updated Synopsis "In Nikki Maxwell’s newest diary, it’s the countdown to the end of the school year, and Nikki’s juggling some big questions about how she’ll spend her summer. She’s also facing an unexpected crush catastrophe—there’s a new kid interested in Nikki, but the last thing she wants to do is accidentally hurt Brandon! It all comes down to a big decision Nikki has to make, and drama like she’s never faced before!" Plot Wednesday, May 21 (7:15 AM) At home Nikki is suffering from Crush-itis due to her crush on Brandon. While she's not looking, Daisy snatches one of her sausages from her breakfast. Nikki chases her all around the house and into the yard, causing a mess. Brandon comes by to see what Nikki is up to before school and sees she is having trouble keeping Daisy under control. He suggests that he help her teach Daisy a think or two about obedience. Nikki agrees and is happy to hear that Brandon is looking forward to hanging out with her. They're sure to get Daisy to behave more properly. Nikki wonders if Brandon has the same case of Crush-itis as her. Thursday, May 22 (9:45 AM) At my locker Nikki tells Chloe and Zoey about her case of Crush-itis and they fully support her through thick and thin. Nikki then gives an example of how much of a problem Crush-itis can be and hopes that her case won't be too severe. Friday, May 23 (2:30 PM) At my locker Nikki is looking forward to the summer once school ends because she and her band, Actually, I'm Not Really Sure Yet will be going on tour with the popular band Bad Boyz. Zoey and Chloe hope they'll get their own TV shows from this, which Nikki seems skeptical about due to a past experience, but she is willing to support them all the way. She is also hoping to be joining the NHH trip to Paris so she can see the Louvre. After summer, they'll be going to high school. Suddenly, Nikki gets word from the secretary that the student exchange program has been extended an extra week and a student from North Hampton Hills will be attending their school and Nikki will be their ambassador. She thinks the student's name is Andrea and may be a lot like Tiffany Davenport who put MacKenzie to shame. Nikki's schedule has been very tight as of late. Friday (8:00 PM) In my bedroom Since Nikki is still worried about what Andrea will be like, Chloe and Zoey tell her to send her an e-mail and ask some questions. She does and Andrea replies back, ending her letters as "A-". It seems Andrea is a little nervous about attending WCD, but Nikki tells her she has nothing to worry about and she'll make sure her week there is a memorable one. Andrea feels better and thanks Nikki for the pep talk. Nikki makes a welcome sign for her and is ready to meet her. Saturday, May 24 (Noon) In my backyard It's the first day of Daisy's obedience training, and after fantasizing about competing in a dog show with her, Nikki meets up with Brandon to teach Daisy to walk accordingly to Nikki and Brandon's instructions. However, a squirrel appears in the backyard and Daisy chases it, getting the leash strap wrapped around Brandon and Nikki. The next lesson will be on sitting and staying. Saturday (3:00 PM) In my bedroom Nikki's dad is trying to get online to some social media websites such as Twitter and Instagram to expand his extermination business, but he can't seem to find them anywhere because he's getting the names mixed up. Nikki looks up the actual websites and shows them to him. As thanks, he gives her some Queasy Cheesy gift cards he got for taking care of a job there. Sunday, May 25 (4:30 PM) In my bedroom It's a rainy day, and Nikki's mom has a new Family Sharing Time activity: board games. Nikki and her dad try to get out of it by saying their favorite shows are coming on, but one glare sends them back to joining in on the so-called fun. Brianna picks out a board game that she made up herself. Nikki is already having a bad feeling about playing this game. Her game piece is a moldy piece of pepperoni due to the box for Brianna's game being from an old pizza box. Whenever the players move, instead of the player drawing a card from the top of the deck, Brianna picks out a card for them. She gives her parents cards that allows them to advance spaces, but she gives Nikki cards that penalize her. Then when Brianna gets a card herself, it involves eating some of Nikki's candy stash, much to Nikki's rage. Soon enough, Brianna eats so much of Nikki's candy, it hurts her stomach. The game ends abruptly due to a queasy Brianna. Nikki vows to make her own rigged board game to get back at Brianna for taking her candy. Tomorrow, Nikki will get to meet Andrea. Monday, May 26 (12:15 PM) In the girls' bathroom Due to being the ambassador for the visiting student, Nikki cancels her plans to help her friends out so she can give Andrea the tour. But when the student arrives, it's revealed to be a boy named André, much to her embarrassment. Since she got the whole idea wrong, she starts to fear that he'll spread word about this mishap. She rushes to the bathroom to practice her courage, but she can't muster it up. She texts Zoey and Chloe about the situation and gets an e-mail regarding the trip to Paris. Monday (2:30 PM) At my locker Nikki gives André the tour of WCD and shows him his locker and tells him to text her anything he may need to talk to her about, all while hearing that Zoey and Chloe want to meet him. André leaves early for a dentist appointment with his chauffeur giving him a lift. After he leaves, Nikki decides to read the e-mail she got and it turns out that she made it onto the trip to Paris. However, MacKenzie butts in on her business as usual and they exchange blows to one another. Nikki is excited to go to Paris for the summer and can't wait. Tuesday, May 27 (6:45 AM) In my bedroom Nikki reads the e-mail in its entirety and finds out to her horror that the trip to Paris is going to be from July 7 to July 20, around the same time as the Bad Boyz tour. Now, she has to choose one or the other, which will not be an easy decision. Tuesday (3:35 PM) At school Nikki's second day with André is a little crazy. She introduces him to Chloe and Zoey who start getting all nervous and awestruck by his appearance. Soon, a lot of the girls, including MacKenzie, start to gush over him. In biology, André is sitting next to Nikki in Brandon's seat. Since Brandon didn't know about André until now, he has to be assigned to the only empty seat left, which is the one right next to MacKenzie. Now, Nikki starts to worry about Brandon. Wednesday, May 28 (10:50 AM) At my locker Not only is André getting a lot of attention from the girls, but he's also getting some bane from the guys, especially Brandon. André took a selfie with Nikki and her friends yesterday, which led to other girls wanting one with him. The girls start thinking Nikki is lucky to have a guy like him while she assures them they're just friends, which they don't believe. Nikki meets up with André in the library having breakfast to talk about what Nikki's summer plans are. She can't decide to go with the trip to Paris or to go with her band on tour with Bad Boyz. While André is hoping Nikki will accept to go on the trip, he tells her that she has to decide for herself. She hopes that his advice will come through and she can decide what it will be. Wednesday (4:30 PM) At home in the living room Nikki meets up with Brandon and her friends at the library after school to talk about the situation involving the trip and the tour. They come by and first talk about how happy they are to see her while showing some disdain toward André. Nikki tries to explain to them, but every time she tries to get a word in edgewise, her friends explain to her that they had forfeited their original summer plans to instead go on the big tour together. Feeling guilty for hearing about this, Nikki just can't get up the courage to tell them. So, instead, she decides to show them the e-mail she got about being accepted on the trip, but when she opens her inbox, she finds a new letter with an attachment of an altered photo of her holding a sign that says "I missed you, André!", which was really her welcome sign when she thought he was a girl named Andrea. Some girls even comment about how cute they look together. She closes it and tells them that she has to go home right away. They don't understand. A little after she gets home, Brandon arrives at her door. Wednesday (7:00 PM) At home With Brandon waiting at the door, Nikki doesn't know how to respond to him when she answers. When she does, she tells him that there's nothing between her and André. He seems to understand and tells her that today they were gonna train Daisy to sit and stay. To ease herself, Nikki makes some lemonade so they can have something to drink during breaks. But Daisy leaps up so high, she knocks the lemonade out of Nikki's hands and spills it on them. After that, Brandon suggests they hang out at Queasy Cheesy this weekend and she agrees. She's happy to be spending more time with him. Wednesday (9:00 PM) In my bedroom Another photo is posted online of Nikki and André, this time, being from when she was bidding him farewell before he left for his dentist appointment, only it's subtitled as them ditching class to spend time together. Nikki believes that two certain users, SelfieChic and LuvMyLipGloss are really Tiffany and MacKenzie and thinks they're cyberbullying her to get back at her. Thursday, May 29 (7:00 AM) In my bedroom Under the stress of what she's going through, Nikki looks over the info packet for the Paris trip, which reminds her of the time she flew on a plane to Indiana with Brianna. Brianna was a real hassle on the trip. She hugged one of the airport security dogs, waited impatiently to take off on their flight, started to panic over the possible incidents that could happen on a plane, wore the emergency life vest for extra protection, constantly annoyed a businessman she and Nikki were sitting next to, and pretty much just acted frantically and impatiently till they arrived in Indiana and got to their destination at their aunt's house. Nikki wishes she could have been an only child after such an experience. She decides that she'll tell Brandon and her friends about the problem with her trip and starts to put the photos behind her since André will be going back to NHH soon. Thursday (12:20 PM) At my locker A new photo is posted and is the one of André's selfie with Nikki, Zoey and Chloe, only Zoey and Chloe are cropped out. Another one shows up a few minutes later of Nikki and André's breakfast, though it looks like they're sharing it instead of eating their own. Fearing what Brandon would say about them if he saw them, Nikki plans to warn him about them so he doesn't get the wrong idea. Thursday (3:30 PM) In the janitor's closet Nikki arrives to biology only to find that she's too late. MacKenzie has just shown Brandon the photos of her and André. He is flabbergasted at the sight of them. Now Brandon doesn't want to talk to Nikki while MacKenzie glances at her from afar with her evil plan having succeeded. Nikki tries to talk to Brandon to set things right and get him to understand, but he has to work on his Fuzzy Friends project. He leaves while Nikki feels heartbroken. Friday, May 30 (7:00 AM) In my bedroom Upon seeing how miserable Brandon looks, Nikki feels terrible for putting some of his time on helping her with Daisy and not helping with his Fuzzy Friends project. And to make matters worse, she has been so busy as André's ambassador, she didn't have time for her crush. She writes both Brandon and André letters about what she has to say, asking to meet Brandon at Queasy Cheesy and giving André one of the gift cards. She hopes this works. Friday (9:55 AM) At my locker Nikki gets to school fifteen minutes early to leave the drawings she made for Fuzzy Friends and the letter for Brandon. She stops in the bathroom to find MacKenzie there. She chastises her for cyberbullying her with those fake photos of her and André. MacKenzie doesn't care and will do what she can to ruin Nikki's chances of fixing things. When she leaves, she realizes she left her backpack in there. But thankfully, it's right where she left it. When she gets to the library, she finds Brandon sleeping and leaves the drawing on his desk. Now she still has to decide about which summer plan she'll go with. Saturday, May 31 (11:15 PM) In my bedroom Nikki has a long entry to write about. She arrives at Queasy Cheesy to meet with Brandon, but it doesn't seem like he is going to show up. Just then, she hears a familiar voice and turns to see that André is there with some pastries and a bouquet of balloons. Nikki thinks he's here for a party, unaware of who the gifts are really for. When he leaves for a moment, Brandon is revealed to be there with a take-out order. When he goes to pay for the pizza with a gift card, André returns to talk to Nikki about the letter she gave him. He doesn't seem to understand. At that moment, Brandon returns to the table for him and André to see each other, leading into a gigantic misunderstanding between the two of them. Nikki hadn't mentioned the Paris trip to Brandon at all, and he just wants her to be happy with what she chooses. Nikki tries to explain everything, but Brandon starts to leave. Nikki decides to continue the entry tomorrow. Sunday, June 1 (1:30 PM) In my bedroom Nikki doesn't have much time to continue because she has to go see the new Princess Sugar Plum movie with Brianna later. Continuing where she left off, Chloe and Zoey barge into Queasy Cheesy to tell Nikki something important. They order everyone to sit down and listen to what they have to say. Zoey pulls out her phone to show André something. After a few wrong photos, she finally shows him the altered photos of him and Nikki together and think that he's a conniving rat for such online manipulation. Chloe, upon seeing the pastries, decides to scarf some down. Nikki reveals to them that she knew about the photos all along and that she has a hunch who they are. They then show her a photo that she hadn't seen before. Before she can reveal what it is, she goes to the Princess Sugar Plum movie like she promised Brianna. Monday, June 2 (Noon) In the janitor's closet Nikki thinks she knows the truth about André now because the photo she hadn't seen before shows him with MacKenzie and Tiffany. André tries to explain why he was in the photo in the first place, but they don't believe him. MacKenzie and Tiffany show up and try to accuse André for stealing Tiffany's phone. Nikki and her friends don't believe that André would resort to stealing, but André confesses that it's true. He did in fact take Tiffany's phone. But he only did so because he overheard their plot to cyberbully Nikki and took it so that he would have proof about it. Tiffany threatens to tell her mother on him, but André says he will tell her. As it turns out, Tiffany and André are stepsister and stepbrother. When he tells their mother about what she had been doing, she will be forced to volunteer at the senior center for the whole summer. MacKenzie tries to duck her way out of the situation, but Tiffany pulls her back in and reveals that she swapped Brandon and André's letters to confuse them and Nikki. The two of them break up their partnership. After the misunderstanding is cleared up, Brandon and André apologize to Nikki and bury the hatchet between each other. With MacKenzie and Tiffany thwarted, Nikki is happy that everything is gonna be alright. Tuesday, June 3 (5:30 PM) In my bedroom School ends and Nikki is now on summer vacation. Brandon comes over for Daisy's next exercise: socialization. He brings some dogs from Fuzzy Friends to help out, but the two of them are so distracted with each other, they forget to watch what the dogs are doing, such as getting into the trash, showing Daisy has not made much progress. Now, the only thing Nikki has to worry about is making the decision on whether to go on the trip to Paris or the tour with Bad Boyz. Trivia * Takes place during the last weeks of school and into the summer. * The book has approximately 256 pages. * On page 21, Brandon Roberts tells Nikki in a way how he truly thinks of her. But they haven't become a true couple yet * A new character, hence Nikki's "new crush" appears. * Nikki later finds out that she is accepted as a participant into the Arts & Culture Student Trip to Paris, France. * Nikki Maxwell has to choose between André and Brandon. * Nikki accidentally hurts Brandon's feelings again by hanging out too much with André, leaving him thinking that they have feelings for one another. * Nikki planned to write an apology letter to both of them, but the letters they've received were switched, confusing them both. Images dork-diaries-12-29381.jpg Dork-diaries-12-9781534405608.in03.jpg Dork-diaries-12-.jpg Dork-diaries-12-9781534405608.in05.jpg dork-diaries-12-284093829.jpg dorkdiares.jpg Edition's DD12 cvr Online2-small.png Crush catastrophe.jpg|British version Category:Book 12 Category:Dork Diaries Category:Books Category:Dork Diaries books Category:Installment Category:New Category:Nikki Maxwell Category:Brandon Roberts Category:Chloe Garcia Category:Zoey Franklin Category:Brianna Maxwell Category:Mrs. Maxwell Category:Mr. Maxwell Category:Grandma Maxwell Category:Theodore L swagmire lll Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:Products Category:2017 Category:Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Secret Crush Catastrophe Category:Book 1 Category:Book 6 Category:Book 3 Category:Book 9 Category:Book 5 Category:Book 4 Category:Book 2 Category:Book 7 Category:Book 10 Category:Book 11 Category:Book 8